One Man's Life
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: A poem about a man who rescues a young girl and takes her in, from the first signs of her danger to when he leaves her life to take on the ones who were responsible for putting her in danger to begin with. As told from the girl's point of view.


I can't control it

This throbbing in my head

It drives me crazy

It makes me mad

I try to control it

It can't be controlled

It's controlling me now

What am I doing?

I do not know

I don't want to do it

I don't want people dead

I didn't want those people killed

Those homes destroyed

Those hearts broken

I didn't want any of that to be

But it did…

All because of me…

The survivors…

They stared at me

I could feel that they were

I knew they feared me…

I knew that

I dreaded looking up

But I had to face the facts

I had to face the verdict

I had to look at my hands

Hands that were bloody

Not with my blood though

They had my victims' blood

Tears formed in my eyes

A man with a gun approached

I thought it was the end…

The man stopped in front of me

He raised the gun to aim

I waited for the bullet

The one that would be my end

It never came to kill me

I stared at the man in wonder

He was different than the rest

He put away his gun

Then he bent down in front of me

The next thing I knew

I never expected what he did

The man was hugging me…

I stared wide eyed in wonder

Was this man forgiving me?

I had killed so many yet he was

He had seen me kill them

He had seen me laugh

He had seen it all

But there was no going back

He picked me up right there

He slowly walked away

He smiled as he carried me

Then another came…

Another person approached us

This one looking mad

She cussed and swore and threatened

The man didn't move an inch

He just kept on walking

The woman slapped him in the face

He slowly stopped and looked at her

A tear was in his eye

"Ma'am," he said politely;

"Leave the girl be.

She's had enough of this today,

It's time for her to rest…"

With that he carried me away

Away from the destructed town…

He soon had carried me to his home

There he washed me

He smiled as he rinsed my hands

The blood all washed away

He gave me new clean clothes as well

And gave me a bed to sleep in

This man had taken me under his wing

I was forever grateful

I stayed with him for only five years

After five years he took me away

Away to a far off place

A place with white walls…

Nothing's been the same since

Now that man comes to me

He's old and weaker now

Yet to me he is like a dad

We laughed and embraced

As father and daughter we did

I was finally finished training

I could go home with him now

I looked at him expectantly

Waiting for him to say

"It's time to go home now, runt…"

Those words never came

Instead he looked at me and smiled

"Runt, you've made this old man proud

I am needed here with you now…

We won't be going home today…

I'm sorry but we can't"

As I stared in disbelief

The man started to laugh

I looked at him questioningly

He smiled as he answered

"I work here too, runt

Always have and always will

You will train with me now

We'll work and sharpen your skills

I heard you're good with guns already

It doesn't surprise me any

I'm proud you're already at that point

That point I recently got to

Both of us are Special Agents"

I smiled as I hugged him

He smiled back at me

The next thing he told me-

"Training starts at three."

This poem is to you Mac

You trained me very well

You're like a father to me

I can't help but almost call you papa

But I know that I must not

At least not in front of people…

Now you know Mac,

We are generals now

We've almost reached the top

Are you up for the challenge today?

You say you're not

I know otherwise

I know that aging hasn't changed you

You're still ready to make it with me there

I know you are and you know I am

Let's get started today!

… Mac…?

Can you hear me?

Why won't you wake up?

Your alarm's been going for hours now

Why aren't you ready for breakfast?

That was what I thought that morning

That fateful morning as I climbed the stairs

I slowly knocked on Mac's door

I turned the doorknob and opened the door

I looked upon the bed

On the bed was a note

I read it as I trembled

It said that he had gone

He was going to the Rocket Base

He was doing it alone

He wrote he might not come back

I cried as I read it

Mac signed the note unusually

He signed the note as 'Papa'…


End file.
